Come What May
by RabbitHole
Summary: Sequel "El Tango de Roxanne" rozgrywający się w dwóch alternatywnych rzeczywistościach, w petrarkistycznym stylu dedykowane Kurtowi żywemu i umarłemu. Oficjalne pożegnanie z Roxanne.


_- Panie Anderson. _  
_Zero reakcji. _  
_- Panie Anderson… Naprawdę przykro mi to mówić, ale muszę pana prosić o… _  
_Nie usłyszał reszty jej słów. Blaine znajdował się pod wodą. Głęboko pod wodą. Pod wodą było bezpiecznie. Cicho. Nic nie bolało. Nic nie miało znaczenia. _  
_Blaine był bardzo kiepskim pływakiem. _  
_To pewnie dlatego tak bolało go w piersi. Dusił się, tonął i nie mógł wyjść na powierzchnię. Jego zbolałe mięśnie drżały, a każdy oddech odczuwalny był jak zabieg akupunktury przeprowadzany na jego płucach. _  
_Przypomniało mu się Sadie Hawkins i wszystko, co czuł, kiedy leżał pobity na zimnym betonie. _  
_A potem ten wciąż odczuwalny duch dotyku sprzed… paru godzin? Dni? Lat? Blaine nie był pewien. Czuł tylko tę znajomą dłoń, stopniowo słabnącą, słabnącą… Aż w końcu szczupłe palce zupełnie zwiędły w jego uścisku. _  
_Usta Blaine'a coraz bardziej wypełniały się słoną wodą. _  
_Na krótką chwilę wrócił mu słuch. Owa kobieta, kobieta, której nie znał, a która zdawała się znać jego, gładziła go teraz po ramieniu. Westchnęła, nieco zrezygnowana. _  
_- Dam panu jeszcze chwilę czasu – powiedziała, nieco miększym głosem. - Tylko proszę, panie Anderson, niech pan już nie płacze… _

***  
-…że obecnie młodzi ludzie nie są w stanie powiedzieć na czym polega różnica między HIV a AIDS!  
W studiu rozległy się pomruki, a kontrkandydat Blaine'a, Jim Stinson zmarszczył srogo brwi.  
- To, co pan Anderson sugeruje to jakiś nonsens - powiedział w końcu, spoglądając to na Blaine'a, to na dziennikarkę, to w oko kamery. - Co następne? Puszczanie dzieciom pornografii w szkołach zamiast filmów edukacyjnych? Rozdawanie im wejściówek do nocnych klubów?  
Kilka osób przyklasnęło jego słowom, a dziennikarka automatycznie uniosła rękę by uciszyć publiczność.  
- Panie Anderson? - skierowała swój wzrok na Blaine'a.  
Blaine przez chwilę patrzył w podłogę, a kiedy w końcu przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Stinsona, jego wyraz twarzy był zacięty i nieco poirytowany.  
- Nie, panie Stinson - powiedział powoli. - Uważam po prostu, że tak zwana edukacja seksualna młodzieży musi podlec pewnej reformie. Większość szkół nie oferuje nawet tego rodzaju zajęć! I jeżeli sugeruje pan, że mam zamiar wprowadzić obowiązkowe lekcje robienia loda…  
- Panie Anderson! - dziennikarka roześmiała się nerwowo, a Jim Stinson spurpurowiał na twarzy. - Jesteśmy na żywo!  
Blaine zignorował ją.  
-…to się pan myli. Dążę jedynie do tego, abyśmy uświadomili dzieciom niebezpieczeństwo, jakie niesie ze sobą stosunek seksualny bez odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia. Dotychczas edukowano jedynie heteroseksualną młodzież. I to również jest niezwykle ważne, nie neguję tego. Ale co z resztą? Póki co skazani są jedynie na Internet, który owszem, jest doskonałym źródłem wiedzy, jednak tylko dla tego, kto chce szukać pomocy. Przy czym również istnieje możliwość, że ktoś poda mylącą informację. Zbyt wiele obecnie zależy od przypadku, od… proszę wybaczyć mi kolokwializm… fuksa. A to nie od tego powinno zależeć bezpieczeństwo naszych dzieci. Nie zgodzi się pan ze mną?  
Jim Stinson odchrząknął niezręcznie.  
- Chce pan powiedzieć, że powinniśmy zachęcać dzieci do seksu?  
- Nie - odpowiedział szybko Blaine. - Ale uważam, iż myślenie, że nastolatkowie nie będą uprawiać seksu tylko dlatego, że powiemy im, żeby tego nie robili, jest nierozsądne i naiwne. I absolutnie nierealne.  
Blaine wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał prosto w kamerę.  
- Kiedy się zakochujemy, robimy wszystko, żeby znaleźć się jak najbliżej tej jedynej osoby. Każdy z nas ma prawo by wyrazić swoje uczucia i nie powinniśmy odmawiać tego prawa dzieciom. Podobnie, nie możemy zabronić nastolatkom seksu. Ale wiecie co możemy zrobić? Sprawić, żeby były bezpieczne. Żeby ten pierwszy raz nie był porażką, pomyłką. Ja miałem szczęście. Poznałem miłość mojego życia bardzo wcześnie i nie żałuję niczego. Ale chcę byście państwo odpowiedzieli sobie na pytanie. Jak wielu z was zrezygnowałoby z tamtej nocy, gdyby ktoś przedstawił wam kilka faktów?  
Przez moment w studiu panowała kompletna cisza, a w końcu, nieco nieśmiało rozległy się brawa. Kilka osób wstało. Blaine uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oparł swobodnie plecy o krzesło, spoglądając na swojego kontrkandydata, którego spokojny wyraz twarzy, jak Blaine się domyślał, był tylko maską. W środku mężczyzna musiał gotować się z wściekłości.  
Dziennikarka upewniła się, że to wszystko, co Blaine miał do powiedzenia i spojrzała w kamerę.  
- Obawiam się, że nasz czas antenowy dobiegł końca. Moimi i państwa gośćmi byli Jim Stinson i Blaine Anderson, nasi kandy…  
Kurt wyłączył telewizor i objął ramionami poduszkę. Przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze w ciemny ekran, a w końcu zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, co będzie następne. Nie mylił się. Już po chwili jego komórka zaczęła wibrować gdzieś pod poduszką kanapy, ale widząc numer Blaine'a na wyświetlaczu, Kurt momentalnie odrzucił połączenie i zamknął oczy. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, aby odrzucić kilka następnych prób, po czym ostrożnie wstał i podszedł do otwartego na oścież okna. Chłodny, nocny wiatr uderzył w jego mokre od łez policzki i z lekką irytacją, Kurt otarł twarz rękawem. Nawet nie wiedział, że płakał.  
Nowy Jork zamrugał do niego przyjaźnie milionem świateł.

***  
_- Tato? _  
_Blaine z trudem przewrócił się na lewy bok i spojrzał przekrwionymi oczami na swoją córkę, stojącą u brzegu łóżka. Dziewczynka niepewnie cofnęła się o dwa kroki, obejmując rękami swoją drobną klatkę piersiową. _  
_Teraz bała się go nawet jego własna córka. _  
_Świetnie. _  
_- Tak, skarbie? - powiedział Blaine zachrypniętym głosem, błagając w duchu by nie zabrzmieć na poirytowanego. Samemu sobie wydał się jednak tylko niezwykle zmęczony. "Umierający", podpowiedział mu cicho jego umysł. _  
_"Zamknij się", miał ochotę odwarknąć Blaine. _  
_- J-ja... - Claire zająknęła się nieco, ale w końcu nabrała odwagi i usiadła na skraju łóżka. - Nie przeszkadzam ci? _  
_Blaine zmusił się do przybrania siedzącej pozycji i wziął swoją córkę na kolana. Dziewczynce wyraźnie ulżyło - wtuliła się nawet całym ciałem w jego klatkę piersiową, a Blaine objął ją ramionami i pocałował w czubek głowy. Tak wiele minęło czasu od kiedy trzymał kogoś tak blisko. _  
_- Dlaczego miałabyś mi przeszkadzać? - zapytał. Przez chwilę delektował się jej słodkim dziecięcym zapachem. Coś było takiego w dzieciach, że zawsze pachniały słońcem i świeżo skoszoną trawą. I czymś jeszcze, czego Blaine nie rozpoznawał. A potem wszystko znikało wraz zbiegiem lat. Dla Blaine wszyscy ludzie najzwyczajniej w świecie śmierdzieli strachem. _  
_"Blaine, boję się. Tam jest tak ciemno." _  
_Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową by odpędzić… właśnie. Koszmary, wspomnienia? Już sam nie wiedział. Claire przygryzła wargę. _  
_- Babcia powiedziała, że mam ci nie przeszkadzać – wyznała. _  
_Blaine zmusił się do uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że nie wyszedł z tego jedynie grymas. _  
_- Ty nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz, skarbie - powiedział miękko. – Nigdy. _  
_Dziewczynka wyraźnie się odprężyła. _  
_- Tato? _  
_- Tak? _  
_- Ja... - Claire zawahała się na moment. - Mam coś dla ciebie. B-babcia powiedziała, że mam ci tego nie dawać, ale..._  
_- Pokaż mi. _  
_Dziewczynka drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoich ogrodniczek zgięty wpół rysunek. Blaine przyjął podarunek i z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, rozprostował kartkę papieru. _  
_Jego serce stanęło. _  
_- Tato? _  
_Blaine poczuł łzy nabiegające mu do oczu, więc opuścił powieki, żeby je zatrzymać. Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze dziewczynki, która objęła go mocno za szyję z siłą, o którą by jej nie podejrzewał. _  
_Raz jeszcze zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć. _  
_Postać z trudem przypominała kogokolwiek. Gdyby nie wyraźne niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy, Blaine nigdy nie domyśliłby się kogo narysowała jego córka. To jednak wystarczyło. W tle znajdował się dziwny kształt, którego mężczyzna nie rozpoznawał. _  
_- Claire? _  
_- Hm? _  
_- C-co to takiego? To w tle? _  
_- Róża - wymamrotała dziewczynka, nie puszczając szyi Blaine'a. - Babcia zawsze mawia, że kwiaty są bardzo piękne, dopóki ktoś ich nie zetnie... Wtedy nie mamy nawet czasu, żeby się nimi nacieszyć. Bo umierają. _  
_Zapadła cisza. _  
_Przez chwilę Blaine nie wiedział, co zabolało go bardziej - dojrzałość, z jaką mówiła jego córka czy to, co miała na myśli. Może obydwie rzeczy zabolały go równie mocno. _  
_Ale w końcu Claire nie miała już czterech lat. _  
_- To bardzo piękny rysunek - powiedział, nieco łamiącym się głosem. Przez moment trwali w milczeniu. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc po prostu cieszyli się bliskością, której w ostatnim czasie tak bardzo obojgu brakowało. Blaine z zaskoczeniem poczuł ciepłe łzy dziewczynki spływające mu po szyi. Chciał zapytać, co się stało, ale odpowiedź na jego nigdy niezadane pytanie padła, nim zdążył otworzyć usta. _  
_- J-ja też bardzo za nim t-tęsknię -wydukała Claire cienkim głosem, co chwila przerywanym przez szloch. - I tęsknię za t-tobą. _  
_- Za mną, skarbie? - zdziwił się Blaine i przytulił ją do siebie mocniej. - Przecież tu jestem. _  
_- Słyszałam, jak babcia mówiła do dziadka, że ty umarłeś razem z nim. _  
_Nie wypowiedziała jego imienia i Blaine był jej za to niezwykle wdzięczny. To była ich cicha umowa. Kurt był tematem tabu. _  
_Aż do teraz. _  
_Blaine nie krył już swoich łez. Wtulił twarz w ciemne włosy swojej córki i obydwoje szlochali przez następne kilkanaście minut, a może kilkanaście godzin. Pokój był ciemny i Blaine choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy był to wieczór, czy środek nocy. Od tak dawna nie zwracał uwagi na czas. Być może dla każdego słońce zachodzi w różnym tempie. Dla niektórych zbyt szybko. _  
_Kiedy w końcu nieco się uspokoili, Claire spojrzała w twarz swojemu ojcu i zapytała: _  
_- Mogę dzisiaj spać z tobą? _  
_Blaine otarł twarz ręką i roześmiał się pustym śmiechem, bez śladu wesołości.. _  
_- Kiedy ostatnio ze mną spałaś, miałaś cztery lata - przypomniał jej zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. - Ale skoro chcesz... _  
_Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i położyła się tuż obok Blaine'a. Mężczyzna oparł się na poduszkach i pogładził ją po włosach, wciąż wilgotnych od jego łez. Spojrzał na nią z lekkim niepokojem. _  
_- Dlaczego teraz? - zapytał. - Boisz się spać sama? _  
_Claire ostrożnie pokiwała głową. _  
_- Mam koszmary odkąd on umarł - wyznała. _

- Kurt, Kurt!  
Rachel rzuciła się na niego z siłą dość zaskakującą, jak na tak małą osobę i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, Kurt wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem i uściskał serdecznie przyjaciółkę.  
- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - krzyknął i uniósł ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemię, a Rachel roześmiała się głośno.  
- To szaleństwo, prawda? Ale błagam, powiedz, że jesteś ze mnie dumny!  
- Obydwoje wiemy, że jesteś dumna za nas oboje.  
- Och, byłam świetna prawda?  
Kurt przytulił ją mocniej do siebie.  
- Rachel Berry, jesteś prawdziwą gwiazdą.  
Być może w oczach innych, Rachel zmieniła się na gorsze - bardziej pewna siebie i jeżeli to tylko możliwe, jeszcze bardziej egocentryczna. Jednak była to dziewczyna, którą Kurt znał i kochał. Dziewczyna, za którą tęsknił. Poronienie, rozwód z Puckiem, choroba Kurta, wszystko to przygasiło blask dziewczyny, która niegdyś chciała być najjaśniejszą wśród gwiazd.  
Ale były to historie, o których żadne z nich nie chciało myśleć. Historie, które należało opowiedzieć innym razem, kiedy czas pozwoliłby na subiektywizm, uzyskanie dojrzałości, która mogłaby przynieść naukę i w końcu ulgę.  
Póki co, obydwoje pozwalali sobie na nadzieję. Świat nigdy nie przestał się kręcić, a oni postanowili kręcić się razem z nim.  
Rachel Berry zaczynała spełniać swoje marzenia i Kurt nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Premiera jej pierwszej sztuki inspirowanej własnymi przeżyciami została ciepło przyjęta przez publikę. Nie był to materiał na nagrodę Tony, ale tamtego dnia nie miało to znaczenia. Wszystko zmierzało ku lepszemu.  
Rachel uścisnęła go raz jeszcze.  
- Kurt, wiesz, przecież, że gdyby ty, to...  
Zamilkła. Kurt zmarszczył brwi, widząc jej nagłą bladość i chciał się odezwać, ale Rachel pokręciła głową, złapała go ramiona i obróciła nim.  
Serce Kurta stanęło na moment.  
- Cześć - odezwał się Blaine, a na jego ustach pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech.  
Kurt poczuł rękę Rachel zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku, powstrzymując go od ucieczki.

***  
_„Potrzymasz mnie za rękę?" _

_Blaine otworzył oczy i odruchowo pomacał dłonią puste miejsce na lewo od siebie. Zmarszczył brwi i nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego usta zaczęły się układać w imię Kurta. _  
_I wtedy sobie przypomniał. _  
_Oparł się o poduszki i jeszcze przez chwilę starał się przetworzyć tę informację. Spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń, tę samą, którą trzymał rękę Kurta, kiedy umierał, jakby ta nagle stała się obca. Jakby nie należała do niego. W gruncie rzeczy, Blaine nie chciał, żeby należała do niego. _

_„A teraz skłam, że ładnie wyglądam. Ostatni raz…" _

_Blaine spojrzał na swoje drżące dłonie i poczuł to dziwne sztywnienie mięśni twarzy, zapowiadające histerię. _  
_Wgryzł zęby we własną pięść, żeby Claire nie usłyszała jego krzyku._


End file.
